Over the years, there have been numerous variations of locking devices for a multitude of applications. Typically, a locking device is used to secure objects together, whether it be two independent items, a door for an enclosure, or the like. Moreover, a wide variety of locking mechanisms have been employed, including key actuated locks and combination locks, all of various constructions.
A widely used locking device is known as a padlock. The prior art padlock works adequately for a number of conventional applications wherein the span of objects to be secured is relatively short or where the span can be fitted with a hasp. However, numerous shortcomings of padlocks become apparent when a padlock is sought to be used in applications wherein two objects of thick cross-sections are to be secured or where the objects to be secured are separated by a relatively large distance.
There are numerous applications where items of value must be secured over a distance or are too large to lock with a padlock. Some examples of such applications include patio furniture, toolboxes, welding equipment, compressors, ladders, and landscaping equipment. Furthermore, as the popularity of recreational equipment such as ATV's, motorcycles, go-karts, snowmobiles, watercraft, bicycles, skis, and snowboards has grown, so to has the need for a versatile, convenient, and economical way of securing those items against theft whether they are on a trailer, a roof rack, or left at a job site.
The classic solution to the shortcomings of the padlock in these applications is to use a padlock in combination with a cable that has eyelets on each end whereby the cable may be looped around and through the objects to be secured and then looped through one of its eyelet ends. However this solution has its own shortcomings.
One shortcoming of the padlock and cable combination is that the padlock can rattle and cause damage to the secured cargo. The padlock is loose on the eyelet or around the cable and therefore is not prevented from swinging and vibrating. This is an issue especially in hauling applications where vibration and bouncing are common. Furthermore, a cable and padlock combination does not provide a means to adjust the size of the loop around the item(s) to be secured. An adjustable loop is a desirable feature as it could provide a means to hold down cargo as well as secure it against theft. In addition, adjusting or cinching the loop tight against the cargo would further prevent damage to the cargo by eliminating slack thereby preventing rubbing and chaffing that can occur between an item and the lock or cable.
Therefore there remains a need for a locking device operative to secure items of value whether in transit or in place that allows for locking over a large distance and is cinchable, versatile, and preferably encased in a soft material to further prevent any damage to the valuable cargo sought to be secured.